Catch The Burglar
Catch The Burglar is a Main Match game that appeared in the sixth episode of The Genius: Rules of the Game. Rules and Layout *When the game starts, 5 of the players will be assigned to the big village while the other 3 will be assigned to the small village. Out of the 8 residents, one of them will be the burglar. Only the burglar will know his or her identity. *When the game starts, all residents will possess 10 gold while the burglar will have none. The game has 10 rounds. *Each round has a day and night time system. In order to find the burglar, you will be given 10 minutes of day time to decide who to exile. Before day time ends, both villages must each banish one player to exile. If a village is undecided on who to banish after time is up, it is decided by a majority vote. *At night time, both players will briefly stay in the place of exile. During that time, if a village has a burglar, its villagers will be robbed and each villager will lose one gold. Then, the following conditions may occur: **If the burglar is in exile, no robberies will occur. **If there is a burglar among the 4 residents of the big village, the 3 villagers will lose 1 gold each and the burglar will gain 3 gold. **If there is a burglar remaining in the small village, the 1 villager will lose one gold and the burglar will gain 1 gold. *When the next round begins it'll be daytime again and the exiles will swap to the other village. *The players' gold counts will be revealed every 2 rounds. However, they will not know who has which amount of gold will be marked by letters of the alphabet to hide their identities. *When the game ends, the village with the burglar is the losing village and the village without the burglar is the winning village. The person with the least gold in the losing village will be the elimination candidate. The person with the most gold in the winning village wins. *In addition, at the end of the game, the burglar must have the most gold out of everyone to be a joint winner with the winning villager. If the burglar does not possess the most gold, he or she will be joint losers with the losing resident. Tips and Tricks *Players were advised that while it is important for them to keep as much gold as possible, it is also crucial that they find out who the burglar is to ensure that he or she is not in your village at the end. *Obviously, the gold counts should be used to try and determine who the burglar is, along with who the letters are. *It is hinted that the burglar would try and keep his or her identity secret. Rewards *The winning village will all receive 2 garnets and the burglar will receive 2 garnets if he or she wins the game. ---- WARNING: The rest of the page below contains strategies for the game, some of which came from the episode itself. Read at your own discretion. ---- Strategies For Villagers *'Majority Strategy:' If the 5 villagers from the big village stick together, 3 of them can be in the big village while 2 of them can be in the small village to ensure they have the majority in both villages and control who goes to exile. *'Keep Strategy:' It is unknown who specifically developed this strategy. If a village figures out they have the burglar, they can just keep the burglar in their village until the last round and then send him to exile in the last round, thereby swapping the burglar to the other village. This ensures that they are the winning village. For Burglar *'Open Reveal Strategy::' Strategy not employed during the episode. If the burglar is in the big village at any point before the final rounds, they can openly reveal to the other villagers that they are the burglar and tell the villagers in the big village to keep him there. This is a surefire way of obtaining enough gold, as the big village will want to keep the burglar in their village to send him in the last round, meaning the burglar can obtain a lot of gold and secure a win.